Nothing Typical
by A White Guy
Summary: Unless by typical you mean finding out new things about your crush's body that takes your relationship in a completely unexpected direction. Contains futa, female Shinji, and LOTS of naughty parts. You've been warned. No flames.
1. At Home

**Another anonymous request, this time for NGE. The requester specifically asked that it be split into four parts (one for each different location/scenario), so if this first chapter seems a little short, that's why. There will definitely be more to come, though. Contains futa, female Shinji, and LOTS of boob action. Turn away if any of these turn you off, because I don't do flames.**

* * *

All she could feel was utter shock. She should have run away when they kissed, even though she egged him on into kissing her. She didn't. She was too shocked. It wasn't a bad kiss. It just wasn't right. He was a heterosexual guy. She, on the other hand, was a lesbian, though not many people could tell. Only Rei had a clue, but that was a story for another time. After goading Shinji into kissing her like that (and, to boot, squeezing his nostrils together because his breathing tickled her), there was no way she could get herself out of this without completely crushing poor Shinji.

Unless...

"Don't move," Asuka told him.

She let go of his nose, finally giving him room (and time) to breathe. Once he had finally caught his breath, she came back with a small pill in her hand.

"Uh, Asuka, what is that?" asked Shinji.

"Something to make this a little more...interesting," Asuka replied.

Without warning, she squeezed his cheeks together, opening his mouth just enough for her to flick the pill inside. He didn't need to swallow. It went right down, and he could feel the effects immediately. His already-hard cock had slightly been altered as far as shape and part wasn't visible to Asuka. What _was_ visible to her was how his previously flat chest had burst out a giant pair of DDs that stretched out his/her shirt.

"Oh damn," Asuka said, "Now even _your_ breasts are bigger than mine."

"But you're a D size," Shinji said, "How can you call that small?"

"How do you know my...EEP!"

Shinji's hands had already pushed into Asuka's breasts, rotating them counter-clockwise as Asuka moaned out loud. She hadn't expected her touch to be so intense, nor did she expect her nipples to get hard already just by touch alone.

"Shinji!" she exclaimed, "That's already making my nipples..."

"...mine too," Shinji replied.

She was right. She could clearly see her nipples through the white button shirt that had almost burst.

"Can I..." Asuka started to ask.

"Of course," Shinji replied.

Asuka grabbed the open sides of Shinji's shirt and, rather than unbutton it down, ripped the shirt right off, causing Shinji's boobs to bounce right out. Asuka became hypnotized by the pink tips on her breasts, watching their hardened forms point at her, begging to be aroused further.

"Hee hee, that tickles," Shinji said, without even being touched yet.

I'm gonna do it, she thought to herself.

Lifting her hand, she brushed her fingertip against one nipple. She didn't have to be much closer to hear the excited (albeit muffled) moan erupting in Shinji's throat. She used the fingers on both her hands to play with both of Shinji's nipples. Asuka watched as the nipples flicked up and down as she played with them, almost making her wet. The same went for Shinji as she felt her newly-formed DDs being fondled playfully. She moaned as Asuka went full squeeze on her breasts, causing Shinji to blush beat-red...even though he was doing the same thing to her earlier.

"Don't move, Shinji," she said.

Asuka took it a step further by grabbing the front of Shinji's breasts, tugging at them and watching them stretch. In and out. Left and right. Clockwise and counterclockwise. Watching wherever they could reach. She hadn't taken her eyes off Shinji's breasts, even as she subconsciously lowered herself so that she was laying on the floor with Shinji on top of her. Shinji, on the other hand, started placing herself on top of Asuka as their breasts mashed together. Shinji had gotten so low as a matter of fact, that she had been sitting on top of Asuka's nether regions.

Which felt surprisingly hard like a...

Out of shock, not disgust, Shinji had jumped back up and looked down at Asuka, who had felt Shinji's ass briefly brush up against her cock. The one she had struggled so hard to hide from everybody, especially Shinji. The look of embarrassment on her face was becoming more evident, and after a few awkward moments of silence, tears started to form near the edge of her eyes.

"Asuka, I..."

Asuka didn't even give her a chance to speak as she ran out of the room covering her face to hide her tears.

"...what did I do wrong?" Shinji asked herself.


	2. At School

Shinji hadn't bothered showing up for the first couple of classes the next day. How else do you go about approaching your classmates as a female just after being a male the previous day? Especially if her school buddies starting perving on her. She did realize, though, that she would have to at least get some notes (somehow) for what she missed, so as long as she avoided awkward encounters with Asuka, it should be fine.

As fate would have it, it wasn't that easy. Asuka had skipped class as well, also figuring she could get notes later, but a bit more in the open. She only had a penis to hide, which she had been doing for a very long time, while Shinji had a completely new set of boobs. Both of them determined to use the art room, having been closed for remodeling thus placing art classes in a separate room, as a hiding place until they could properly sneak in to get their notes.

Asuka had snuck in during lunch period after almost everyone had left the hallways. There were few enough people to not get curious. Shinji took a less direct route by cracking open a window and climbing her way in. Good thing the art room was on the first floor, or it would not have been that simple. Both backed into the room, not expecting to literally bump into one another until they actually did.

"Gyah!" squealed Shinji, worried she had been caught, "Oh, uh, Asuka..."

"Hi Shinji," Asuka said meekly.

Both of them had been standing there for a while, awkwardly silent until Shinji decided to break the tension.

"So...about yesterday..."

"What about it?" Asuka asked.

What not to say? So much had happened. Shinji became a female, they were playing with each other's boobs, and Shinji found out Asuka had a penis. That she was a futa.

"How long have you..."

"Long enough," Asuka interrupted.

"...can I see it?" Shinji asked.

She suddenly covered her mouth when she realized what he said to her. Anytime she said something perverted to Asuka, she got her ass handed to her. To her own surprise, Asuka just meekly looked into her eyes.

"S-Sure, I mean we've come this far, right?"

Asuka was equally as surprised as Shinji that she wasn't pounding him for even asking such a question. What did surprise her was that she willingly pulled down her skirt for him, letting it fall to the ground. Shinji already saw the bulge sticking from Asuka's frilly panties. And once the aforementioned panties were taken off, it flopped down, completely capturing Shinji's attention. She lowered herself closer to it, noticing the closer she got to Asuka's penis, the harder it would get. Especially when her boobs started pressing against it.

"Mmmmm..." Asuka moaned.

Shinji just now realized it was from her breasts making contact with Asuka's penis. And she also realized she liked the feeling it left between her breasts. She needed to feel more of it. Instinctively, she unbuttoned her shirt, and since she hadn't been wearing a bra, her large breasts fell right out, tickling the tip of Asuka's penis.

"Oh yes..."

Asuka stuck her penis right in between Shinji's breasts, shaking it back and forth, in and out of Shinji's face. Shinji, feeling the smooth warm feeling between her breasts, pushed her breasts closer in together, making a tighter squeeze for it. Asuka moaned in delight as her penis was gluttonously consumed by the massive pair of breasts laid out in front of her.

Shinji rubbed her breasts together frequently as Asuka's penis was already showing signs of cumming. Asuka leaned her head back as she began to ejaculate. Most of it squirted out onto Shinji's face, while the rest of it dripped downwards into Shinji's occupied cleavage. Once the last of it squirted out, both fell backwards, panting heavily after what had just transpired.

Asuka was about to move closer to Shinji when the bell rang, meaning students were going to start coming out again.

"Shit!" cursed Shinji.

"We canNOT be caught like this," Asuka said, "Where are we supposed to go?"

Shinji smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"I think I know just the place."


	3. At NERV

The last place Shinji and Asuka would have thought to use as a hideout was the NERV center. But here they were, chilling out (albeit awkwardly) while other people passed by, often stopping to look at Shinji's huge breasts. But all it took was one glare from Asuka to send them walking back on their way.

"Is this...gonna be a permanent thing?" asked Shinji.

"I don't know," Asuka replied, "But for now, we should just wait it out and enjoy it while it lasts."

"I'm kinda, um, sweaty from our...y'know, the thing in the..."

"Our sex?" Asuka finished, "For God's sake, you can just say it."

"Anyway," Shinji replied, "I'm gonna go shower it off just so no one gets any more suspicious."

"Um...okay," Asuka said, "I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

Only a couple minutes after Shinji left, Asuka got up and started following her to the girls locker room. She didn't know why she wanted to peek when she's already seen Shinji in her full glory. But for some reason, watching her undress was a whole new treat in itself. Asuka instantly felt hardened when Shinji pulled down her pants and underwear, revealing a rather tan bare bottom. Was it always that tan when she was a he? Didn't matter, once Shinji got to unbuttoning her shirt. Since she never put on a bra since the switcheroo, there was nothing that stopped her humongous melons from bouncing out once her shirt was discarded. Instantly, Asuka's penis started throbbing.

At the same time, Shinji had fully undressed and walked into the showers, with Asuka following from a distance. After turning the water on and watching it pour down her body, Shinji took a look at her breasts for the first time. She hadn't seen her own nipples up close until now, and she could barely see anything below her chest with how big they were. They actually felt kind of heavy when Shinji lifted them with her own hands. She felt her nipples get hard as she squeezed her breasts together, and her pussy started to get wet when she started fondling her own nipples. She flicked them up and down and sideways, her breasts jiggling along with them every time the tips of her nipples were played with.

Asuka's own hands found their way to her breasts as she watched Shinji fondle herself. She felt the vibes throughout her body watching her play with her own breasts, which led Asuka to mirroring her exact movements with her own breasts. The only difference, as loathe as she was to admit it, were that even though she had a considerably large rack, Shinji's was much bigger, beyond anything humane. Asuka's penis started cumming while simultaneously squeezing her own nipples and watching Shinji play with hers.

Shinji was cumming the entire time her mushy breasts were squeezed between her fingers. The only reason Asuka couldn't tell from a distance was because of the shower water running. What little cum still looked like cum was washed away after running partway down her thighs. But Shinji felt it from inside herself. She was tempted to rub herself lower, but that would mean taking her hands off her breasts, and it felt too good to do that right now.

Asuka took a little longer to cum than Shinji. Watching Shinji's breasts roll around, while also feeling hers in her hands, her penis raised up the harder it got. Some squirted right onto her breasts as she fondled them, the rest dripped down her cock. The two found themselves exhausted once again after their respective masturbation sessions, though Shinji had the benefit of being under a running shower, washing away the sex smell.

Once Shinji caught enough of her breath, she shut off the water and went to go dry herself off, meaning it was time for Asuka to act like that never happened. Quickly putting her clothes back on, Asuka ran back towards the front lobby, ignoring the strange looks she got, other people wondering why she was so worked up.

 _Why am I so embarrassed about this?_ Asuka wondered, _We've already had sex, why should it be weird to...get_ off _to her on my own?_

She was thrown out of her thoughts when Shinji, freshly showered and in a new change of clothes, was running out to catch up with Asuka.

"Sorry I took a while," she said, "You didn't wait too long, did you?"

"Not at all," Asuka replied nervously.

"Okay then," Shinji answered, "I guess...I'll uh, see you later then."

"Shinji, wait!"

Asuka had grabbed Shinji's delicate wrist and pulled her back, not wanting her to leave.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"...do you...want to stop by my apartment?"


	4. At Asuka's Apartment

The two girls sat at Asuka's dining room table, sipping red wine that Misato had "accidentally" left behind at one point. Both were slightly tipsy, but not completely hammered. Under ordinary circumstances, they wouldn't believe it after the day they had. Never would either of them imagined they'd have sex with each other twice in one day. With Shinji as a girl, no less.

"You sure Misato left this wine here on 'accident'?" asked Shinji.

"Who knows?" replied Asuka, sipping her wine, "Ironically, she leaves a _lot_ of leftover alcohol after her parties."

Shinji downed her last sip before pouring herself another glass.

"So are we...official?" she asked.

"Officially what?" asked Asuka, pouring another glass herself.

"Y'know...an item," Shinji replied, "I mean, we've had sex twice today alone. That has to mean something, right?"

"...maybe it's the wine talking, but I kinda just enjoyed the sex," Asuka replied, "I mean, you've only been a girl for what, one day?"

"But we've known each other much longer," Shinji said.

"Shinji, please," Asuka said, "I've preferred girls since I knew I had a penis. Please just let me have _this_ while it lasts."

Shinji watched as Asuka downed another glass of wine. That must have been why she gave her those pills in the first place. As a boy, Shinji wouldn't have had a real chance with her. But as a girl, Asuka craved her. At that point, she knew that was how it would have to be to keep Asuka to herself.

Without saying a word, Asuka stood up and slightly wobbled over to Shinji, kissing her as their boobs pressed firmly against each other. Taking Shinji's hands into her own, Asuka pulled Shinji up as she guided her towards her bedroom. Not even bothering to remove the sheets, she put Shinji on the bottom and herself on the top, letting her breasts hang over Shinji's face.

From the bottom, Shinji watched as Asuka's breasts swerved side by side, each bouncing off the other, even through the thin fabric of her sundress. She could see that her nipples were already hard just by the fact that she could see them through the yellow of her dress. Shinji, having grown much braver in the single day she became like this, pulled the dress down enough to expose Asuka's breasts, now dangling in full glory over her face. Asuka moaned as Shinji bit the tip of her nipples, pulling them closer as her mouth absorbed the rest of the nipples.

Though tough to manage, Asuka had already gotten Shinji's pants down, as well as her underwear. Asuka did not have to go through that herself. One obvious reason was she was wearing a sundress. But the other factor was that, because it was just the two of them, Asuka never bothered to put panties on. In other words, once her legs were spread, her penis went inside Shinji and was grinding it into her. Both had already gotten wet while Shinji sucked on Asuka's breasts, but that intensified as their legs mashed against each other while fucking.

Asuka's hands were on Shinji's breasts, squeezing them hard enough to the point where the faintest trace of milk could be squeezed out from her nipples. She had been developing very quickly. Shinji had no such luck getting milk from Asuka's breasts, but that didn't stop her from sucking it like a pacifier. Even with Asuka's breasts in her mouth, Shinji moaned as Asuka consistently pushed her hands into her breasts. All while their juices flowed down their legs as Shinji's lower half was consistently fucked.

"Shinji, I'm..."

"Mmmhmmm!"

Shinji's muffled reply was quickly met with both girls cumming on each other, both still playing with the others' breasts. Asuka cried out as Shinji's teeth pulled on her nipple, stretching her left breast out. Once Asuka's penis left Shinji's vagina, she opened her mouth, letting Asuka's breasts drop as she herself moaned aloud in pleasure.

Shinji stretched her arms out, sweaty and panting heavily. Having been aroused and cumming three times in one day proved to be an exhausting task. Asuka had sunk her face into the sheets of her bed, pressing her wet breasts against it. Steadily breathing, Asuka already passed out from exhaustion, not even being able to tell Shinji how much she really appreciated her.

"I guess I can tell her when she wakes up," Shinji said.

Sighing in contentment at what they had, Shinji wrapped herself around Asuka's body and fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
